


Late Night/Early Morning Shenanigans

by infinitysarah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Han has insomnia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I literally wrote this while watching ROJ, Leia is such a good sister, Luke x Han, M/M, Mention of Leia/Luke, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Wow I’m such Skysolo trash, cute space boys, gay as fuck, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitysarah/pseuds/infinitysarah
Summary: Han Solo has insomnia and Luke comes to talk with him, and they end up declaring their love for each other. It ends up being a night that neither of them will forget ;)





	Late Night/Early Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I have no clue when this will take place, I just kinda started writing and went with it. Probably during Return of the Jedi. Don’t pay any attention to the timeline, it makes zero sense but honestly who cares.

The Millennium Falcon was dark and quiet, for the most part. The only sounds that could be cheats were Chewbacca’s snores and Luke mumbling in his sleep. Leia was sound asleep in her bunk. The droids were powered off in the main sitting area of the large ship. Everything was peaceful.

Despite the calmness of the Falcon in the wee hours of the morning, Han couldn’t seem to drift off to sleep and manage to stay asleep for more than about 20 minutes. He tossed and turned, took off and added different articles of clothing, and even tried sleeping in his captain’s chair. One would think that in a quiet and cozy environment such as this, one would be able to fall asleep without any trouble. 

But it wasn’t the climate of the ship that was causing Han’s insomnia. It was his thoughts. Han couldn’t get his mind off of the handsome young man who saved the galaxy. The man who Han has known for just about 4 years but feels like he’s known since his time on Corellia before he escaped with Qi’ra. The man who is Han’s best friend.

Luke Skywalker.

Since their time together on Hoth, Han developed somewhat of a crush on the young Jedi. Unfortunately Luke seemed to have a thing for Leia. But that didn’t stop Han from spending every waking moment thinking about him. He could only hope that Luke somehow felt the same way.

Just as Han was beginning to doze off for the sixth time that night (or maybe seventh; he stopped counting after three), footsteps echoed through the Falcon’s main hallway. 

Probably just Chewie, Han thought. He turned over and huddled into his small blanket he kept by his seat. 

“Han? You awake?” Han immediately recognized the voice of the man he had spent all night thinking about.

“Yeah? What’s up?” He tried not to sound annoyed.

“I don’t know,” Luke said. “Couldn’t sleep, wondered if you were up too, since no one else was.” 

“Well, you were right,” Han answered. “So why can’t you sleep, Luke?” He asked.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about things,” Luke sighed.

Han’s face lit up like a lightbulb. Maybe Luke was thinking about him?

“Thinking about what?” asked Han.

“You.....” Luke said in a hushed voice.

For a second, Han froze. He never actually considered the fact that Luke actually liked him back. He always imagined that Luke would end up marrying Leia and going off on their own, leaving Han and Chewie by themselves. 

“Really?” Han didn’t mean to sound so surprised.

“Yeah,” Luke said shyly.

“Oh Luke....I love you.”

“I know, Han.”

Before either of them said another word, Han crashed his lips into Luke’s. They kissed passionately, letting their eyes slide shut in complete bliss. Han groaned in pleasure and began to grind his hips into Luke’s. 

“Want to take this further?” Han asked seductively. All Luke could do was moan and nod. He leaned over to close the door between the captain’s quarters and the rest of the bunks so they wouldn’t wake the others. 

Without another thought, Han stripped his clothing off and did the same to Luke. He laid Luke down on his bunk and took Luke’s cock in his hand. It was already hard, and had been for awhile. Han jerked him off slowly before taking the length in his mouth, sucking harder than he ever has before. Luke contently moaned and Han took it as a signal to take him deeper into his mouth. After Han continued to suck Luke off for a few minutes, Luke came without warning into Han’s throat.

“Han...” Luke groaned, his voice deep and groggy. 

“Yes baby boy?” 

“Please, fuck me. I need you, Han, I need you now?” Luke said desperately. 

“Ah ah ah, if you want me to fuck you, you’re going to need to beg more than that,” Han told Luke in a stern tone.

“Han...please. Put your cock up my ass,. I need you. Fuck me as hard as you can, fuck me until I pass out in your arms with your big, thick cock still up my ass. Please Han, fill me with your hot cum,” Luke begged quietly as possible. After all, people were sleeping right next door. 

That was all Han needed to hear before rubbing lube onto his hard member and pushing into Luke with a loud groan.

Han started out slowly, making love to Luke. Before long, he was fucking Luke’s ass roughly. With each thrust, both men moaned in pleasure.

“Han...I’m gonna...I’m coming!” Luke yelled. Honestly, they were both surprised that no one had woken up yet.

“Yes Luke, come on my cock! Yeah baby boy...” Han moaned.

After Luke orgasmed, Han thrusted into him a few more times before coming inside of Luke.

Exhausted, Luke collapsed into Han’s arms. Han set him on the bed and climbed in next to him. 

“That was great,” Luke whispered.

“Yeah, let’s do it again some time.” 

Instead of answering, Luke rested his head in the crook of Han’s neck. His breathing slowed as he drifted off. Han stared adoringly at the sleeping Jedi, and soon he too fell asleep.

———————-

Leia woke up early in the morning, ready to start on all the things that needed to be done. She went to wake Luke, but found nothing but an empty bunk. Leia then crept carefully into Han’s quarters. She gasped at what she saw, and then smiled.

Luke and Han were cuddled close to each other, both still sleeping and snoring softly.

She didn’t say a thing when they came out of Han’s room for breakfast an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this please leave kudos, comment your thoughts, and give me suggestions on what to write next! It’s really appreciated


End file.
